


круги на песке

by VernonDudley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley
Summary: "Ты же знаешь, что говорится в легендах? Если в этих сказках о преображении есть хоть доля правды, она в том, что любое из них - это проклятие, и никак иначе".





	круги на песке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [circles in the sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141934) by [sannlykke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannlykke/pseuds/sannlykke). 



> за наводку на текст и поддержание концентрации маюак в моём организме спасибо Маю <3

Он слышит, как его зовут по имени - даже тут, за завесой водорослей, в укромном уголке между скал, где он проводит большинство дней. Это раздражает и, если продолжается долго, заставляет обращать на себя внимание. Чихиро решительно суёт нос в книгу и продолжает игнорировать пронзительные крики Котаро.

Вода облизывает локти Чихиро, когда он погружает в неё хвост и перелистывает страницу. Не самое удобное положение, но ему нужно оставаться начеку - на всякий случай. Ему нельзя здесь быть, нельзя даже приближаться к книгам. Они, как и большинство других человеческих вещей, его народу строго запрещены. Но какая разница, если никто всё равно не узнает?

У Чихиро есть привычка избегать чужого внимания - почти умение, если можно так сказать. У него это от природы - тусклые серые волосы и чешуя хвоста почти не видны в субтропических водах. Его знакомые - Котаро настаивает, что они друзья, но это только с натяжкой, - предпочитают быть в открытом море. Это не приближает их к дому, но они стараются держаться подальше от берега, где тут и там попадаются люди. Им и в голову не придёт искать его здесь.

Чихиро успевает продвинуться ещё на полторы главы в историю знакомства девочки из другого мира и обычного старшеклассника, когда тень над его головой вдруг исчезает, и солнечный свет льётся прямо на страницу. Чихиро удивленно вскидывает голову и видит лицо человеческого мальчика. Тот смотрит на него, подняв завесу водорослей.

\- Здравствуй, - говорит он. Улыбка у него острая, как нож. - Я Сейджуро. А ты русалка, да?

 

\- Тебе никто не поверит, - говорит Чихиро. Он всё ещё держит книгу, но его мысли заняты чем угодно, только не историей на бумаге.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что я кому-нибудь расскажу? - спрашивает Сейджуро. Он сидит далеко, как Чихиро и предпочёл бы. Трудно понять, сколько лет человеческому ребенку. Русалки живут куда дольше людей, если только их не ловят.

\- Сюда прихожу только я.

\- Тогда, может, уйдёшь?

\- Где ты взял книгу? - Сейджуро игнорирует его вопрос. Он подходит чуть ближе. - Украл? А она не намокнет?

\- Ты удивишься, сколько людей забывают своё на пляже, - Чихиро отвечает, прежде чем сам это понимает. - А тебе какая разница? У вас, людей, полно книг.

\- Я не знал, что русалки умеют читать.

\- Ты много чего не знаешь. Тебе сколько, восемь лет? Девять?

\- Мне десять, - и ещё, - Ты не сказал мне своё имя.

\- С чего бы, - Чихиро засовывает книгу обратно в расщелину в скале, куда не добирается даже самый высокий прилив. Сейджуро молниеносно выбрасывает руку вперёд и выдергивает книгу из пальцев Чихиро.

\- ЭЙ!

\- Пока не скажешь - не отдам, - Сейджуро делает шаг назад, крепко прижимая книгу к груди. Он стоит слишком далеко - чтобы достать до него, Чихиро придётся двинуться вперед, прямо на скалистый берег, и Сейджуро тоже это знает. Русалке слишком опасно показываться целиком, пусть и ребёнку. - Ты же хочешь дочитать, да?

Высокомерный маленький засранец, думает Чихиро. У него есть другие книги, спрятанные от приливных волн в разных тайниках вдоль берега. Но что-то - наверное, озорной блеск в алых глазах Сейджуро - подсказывает ему, что после сегодняшнего дня все его тайники в опасности. Несколько секунд он прожигает мальчика взглядом.

\- Чихиро. Отдай.

Сейджуро кидает ему книгу:

\- Вот. Не трудно же? А мне пора идти.

\- Да пожалуйста.

Сейджуро начинает карабкаться обратно к траве, но оборачивается на полпути:

\- ...А ты будешь тут завтра?

Чихиро фыркает, осторожно пряча книгу обратно в тайник.

\- Ага, как же.

 

Сейджуро - Акаши Сейджуро, вот как его зовут - живёт неподалеку в особняке, который недавно купила его семья. Ему не разрешают уходить далеко от дома, так что он приходит время от времени, когда получается улизнуть. Не то чтобы Чихиро хотелось это знать, но он не может сказать мальчишке замолчать, рискуя, что тот расскажет о нём другим людям или заберёт его книги.

По крайней мере, Сейджуро не особенно интересуется тем, чтобы поймать его и съесть, или поймать его и продать, или что там ещё говорится в легендах о судьбе русалок, попавших в рыбацкие сети. Чихиро рассеянно кивает, переворачивая страницу. Мальчишка болтает ногами в воде рядом с ним.

\- Так ты из богатых. Теперь понятно, почему ты такой избалованный.

\- Нехорошо так говорить.

Чихиро не приходится выбирать из книг, забытых на пляже, но больше всего он любит новеллы: их легко прочитать за один раз, и в них бывают картинки. Сейджуро напоминает ему несколько распространенных архетипов персонажа - требовательного президента школьного совета, или заносчивого юного наследника, к которому почему-то тянет главную героиню.

\- Я вообще нехороший, - отвечает Чихиро. - И даже не человек.

\- Конечно, ты человек, - говорит Сейджуро. - Ты единственный человек, кто со мной вообще разговаривает.

У Чихиро заготовлена очередная колкость о том, что разговаривает тут только Сейджуро, но он поднимает взгляд и видит выражение лица мальчишки.

\- У тебя тут нет никаких… друзей?

Сейджуро качает головой.

\- Я приехал с отцом и матерью. Мне нельзя к другим детям. Только когда у нас гости.

\- И поэтому ты приходишь сюда. Ко мне.

\- Я свободен с двух до четырёх, - отвечает Сейджуро. - Подмешать учителю в чай мамино снотворное очень легко. И я всё равно делаю все задания накануне.

Чихиро поднимает бровь:

\- Не сказать, что я не впечатлён.

 

Сейджуро уезжает в конце лета и обещает вернуться в следующем году. Похоже на то, как арктические русалки плывут в южные моря зимовать, решает Чихиро. С Сейджуро нелегко, но, слушая его, Чихиро узнал много нового о людях и восполнил пробелы в знаниях, полученных из книг и наблюдений издалека.

\- Привет, - говорит Котаро, подплывая к нему однажды вскоре после отъезда Сейджуро. Его чешуя, черная с золотом, красиво переливается в солнечном свете. - Тебя всё лето как будто не было.

\- Пусть тебя развлекают Лео и Эйкичи, - отвечает Чихиро, нахмурившись. То они, то Сейджуро - он за всё лето не дочитал ни одной книги. - Мне нравится тишина и покой.

\- Нравится, - голос Котаро становится тише, и это удивляет и немного тревожит. - Ты был слишком близко к берегу, да? Наблюдал за людьми.

Чихиро пристально смотрит на него.

\- Не твоё дело. И меня никто не видел.

Котаро пожимает плечами.

\- Не моё, само собой. Но постарайся, чтобы не увидели. Иначе Лео-нэ разозлится.

\- Да плевать.

Он смотрит, как Котаро возвращается к остальным. Они готовятся к охоте - в это время года здесь достаточно рыбы, чтобы прокормиться, но зимой им придётся сниматься с места и плыть сотни миль к тёплым островам.

Чихиро не боится никого в своей стае. К тому же, они всё равно забывают о нём, если он не появляется. Чихиро не хочет становиться одиночкой, хотя у русалок многие бросают стаю и выбирают свой собственный путь. Он не самый сильный и не самый быстрый, но быть почти невидимым - хорошее преимущество перед хищниками.

И Сейджуро приедет только следующим летом. Он нехотя следует за Котаро вниз, в глубину океанских вод.

 

Он возвращается год за годом - то на всё лето, то всего на пару недель. И постепенно, нехотя, Чихиро начинает понимать, что ждёт этих встреч.

Сейджуро - очень занятой ребёнок, и он быстро вырастает в занятого подростка. Он рассказывает об уроках игры на скрипке, о мероприятиях, которые посещает его семья, и о езде на лошади. Чихиро в жизни не видел лошадей, даже на картинках, и на следующий день после этого разговора Сейджуро возвращается с фотографией белого как снег жеребца.

(В какой-то момент Чихиро замечает, что Сейджуро больше не говорит о своей матери. Но он не спрашивает, а Сейджуро не объясняет.)

\- Эй, - однажды зовёт его Сейджуро. День солнечный, вода тёплая и приятная, и Чихиро давно уже даже не пытается дочитать экземпляр “Пигмалиона”, который ему принёс мальчишка. - А русалки живут вечно?

\- Что, хочешь стать русалкой? - фыркает Чихиро. - Обычно в людских сказках делают наоборот.

\- Я не понимаю, зачем кто-то может хотеть стать человеком, - отвечает Сейджуро, нахмурившись. Он смотрит в воду, на мерцание чешуи Чихиро в волнах. - Люди стареют и болеют. Люди умирают всего через несколько десятков лет.

Чихиро не ожидает от него таких слов. Обычно Сейджуро более сдержанный, более логичный - Чихиро знает, что за словами скрывается нечто большее, и ждёт.

\- Моя мама, - говорит Сейджуро, и его голос срывается. - Она больна с прошлого года. Пока не настолько серьёзно, чтобы ей пришлось лечь в больницу насовсем, но…

Чихиро знает, что у людей есть врачи, как у русалок есть море. Врачи пристёгивают людей к чудовищным металлическим машинам, которые снова закачивают в них жизнь, и втыкают в них иглы, чтобы залечить раны. Русалкам же не нужны врачи - только море. Всё не так, как воображают себе люди: нет никакой тайной магии. Русалки просто знают, как перевязать рану водорослями, пока она не заживёт, или как выдоить из актиний ровно столько яда, чтобы вылечить инфекцию.

\- Что за болезнь? - спрашивает он.

\- Я не знаю. Отец не говорит мне, а врачи не могут найти причину.

От Акаши Сейджуро редко услышишь “не знаю”. Чихиро неловко подаётся вперёд, останавливаясь в считанных дюймах от мальчика. Сейджуро уже четырнадцать, он вырос - теперь, сидя на скале, он достаёт ногами до отмели. Его черты стали острее, а рыжие волосы развеваются, пламенея на солнечном свету. В его лице Чихиро видит незнакомую прежде грусть, а по упрямо сжатой челюсти понимает, что ничем не сможет развеять ее.

\- Я не могу дать тебе волшебное зелье, чтобы её вылечить. И не знаю никаких морских колдуний, которые могут, - говорит он.

\- И даже если могут, ты же знаешь, что говорится в легендах? Если в этих сказках о преображении есть хоть доля правды, она в том, что любое из них - это проклятие, и никак иначе.

Сейджуро пристально смотрит на него, его взгляд гипнотизирует. Цвет радужки такой яркий, что это почти пугает, думает Чихиро. Но что-то изменилось. Он видел это и раньше, но ещё никогда так явно - проблеск другого цвета в его левом глазу.

\- Действительно? - наконец говорит он, выдыхая, и Чихиро видит, как проблеск исчезает. - Понимаю. Приношу извинения за то, что спросил. С моей стороны было глупо предполагать, что нечто подобное может помочь.

Чихиро пожимает плечами. Ему неуютно:

\- Ну, лучше так. Лучше тебе узнать сразу.

(Когда он засыпает той ночью, ему снится красное, красное, красное).

 

С годами Сейджуро приходит всё реже и реже - в мире, которому он должен принадлежать, его держит прежняя занятость и тот давний разговор, теперь погребённый под слоями песка и ила. Но для Чихиро время течёт всё так же неторопливо, и его тянет к знакомому каменистому выступу и пескам пляжа, как и десять лет назад.

Так они и узнают.

\- Чихиро, какого…

Он никак не реагирует, просто угрюмо смотрит на них, когда Лео подплывает к нему. Зрачки у него расширены от страха и ярости.

\- Так вот что ты делал всё это время? Плавал совсем рядом с...с людьми?!

\- Не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

\- Ничего плохого в том, что постоянно подвергаешь себя опасности? Ты всех нас…

Чихиро не опускает взгляд.

\- Никто из вас тут ни при чём. Какое вам вообще дело? Если меня и поймают…

Лео хватает его за предплечье, дёргая к себе так, что становится больно:

\- Как, по-твоему, нам удалось выживать так долго? Сейчас мы - это просто сказка, но если кого-то поймают, узнают, что мы существуем… И если тебя постоянно нет, откуда узнать нам? Как спрятаться, если мы даже не знаем об опасности?

\- Тогда плывите, - говорит Чихиро, выворачиваясь из хватки. - Скоро всё равно зима. Плывите без меня.

Он видит, как Котаро и Эйкичи, оставшиеся поодаль, обмениваются взглядами. Это больше не мое дело, думает Чихиро, поворачиваясь к ним спиной. Лео не пытается за ним угнаться, и Чихиро плывёт в глубину. Там он прячется в свою постель и даёт длинным, густым водорослям окутать его.

Сейджуро никогда не приезжает зимой. Он это знает. Он знает это, и знает всё остальное, и всё же - он ждёт.

 

Это случается штормовой зимней ночью, когда Чихиро в одиночестве прячется от стихии в глубинах.

Сначала он не понимает, думая, что это грохочут волны и воет ветер, но невообразимый шум, который он слышит с самой поверхности океана… Нет, не может быть.

Он осторожно плывёт вверх, стараясь не попасть в бурлящий водоворот, и видит огромную, тёмную тень. Корабль, думает он, приближаясь, и…

В воде плывут много других теней помельче, какие-то предметы, приборы, сумки, окружённые обломками дерева и металла. Лавируя между ними, Чихиро поднимает голову и видит, как молния ненадолго освещает толщу воды над ним.

Он видит рыжие волосы.

Не может быть, продолжает думать Чихиро, пока его тело движется вперёд само по себе. Сейджуро уже двадцать, он взрослый мужчина, и Чихиро с трудом тащит его за собой, но не сдаётся. Они выплывают на поверхность, и сквозь грохот волн, бьющихся о тонущий корабль, Чихиро сразу же слышит, как Сейджуро кашляет.

\- Что за чёрт, - шепчет Чихиро, таща их обоих подальше от корабля, подальше от шторма. - Что ты здесь делаешь?..

Сейджуро не отвечает, его голова свешивается набок. Чихиро ненадолго останавливается, чтобы повернуть его лицом вверх. Шторм стихает, когда они приближаются к берегу - тому самому берегу, где Чихиро встретил его так много лет назад. Выдохшийся, Чихиро с трудом поднимает Сейджуро на берег и только тогда чувствует боль от своих собственных ушибов и ссадин. Волны мягко наплывают на ноги Сейджуро, словно все случившееся было сном.

\- Эй, - шепчет Чихиро, хлопая его по щекам, - эй, чёрт, очнись…

Сейджуро не отвечает, только изо рта у него тонкой струйкой вытекает вода. Чихиро с силой трясёт его, с каждой проходящей секундой отчаянно желая придумать, что делать - но он не знает. Морские создания не могут утонуть и не боятся этого; люди же тонут - очень, слишком легко.

Он склоняется послушать биение сердца Сейджуро, и его собственное замирает.

\- Нет…

Чихиро в панике оглядывается на пустой берег в поисках чего-нибудь - чего угодно. На отмели он замечает тусклый блеск стеклянной бутылки, и бросается к ней, выдёргивает из песка. Бутылка разбита - и хорошо.

Он возвращается к Сейджуро: его глаза по-прежнему закрыты, а тело стремительно теряет тепло в зимней ночи. Некоторые из легенд, горько думает Чихиро, закрывая глаза и рассекая себе палец, всё-таки правдивы.

Первая капля крови скользит по губам Сейджуро, лишь пачкая их красным, но как только он проглатывает вторую, то мгновенно приходит в сознание - кашляя, захлёбываясь водой в лёгких. Вцепившись пальцами в мягкий песок, он пытается перевести дух, и поворачивается, останавливая взгляд на лице Чихиро. В лунном свете тот ясно видит, что глаза у Сейджуро разного цвета.

\- Чихиро.

\- Да, я, - отвечает он. Отворачивается, готовый нырнуть обратно в океан, подальше от того, что только что сам натворил, но Сейджуро уже схватил его за предплечье и крепко держит, точь-в-точь как десять лет назад держал его книгу. - Отпусти.

\- Ты спас мне жизнь.

\- Какая разница?

Нынешний Сейджуро, узнаёт Чихиро, теперь гораздо сильнее, чем в детстве - его дёргают назад, и в следующий миг губы Сейджуро накрывают его собственные. На вкус он как морская соль, как ржавчина на корпусе корабля, наэлектризованный и пугающий, и совсем не такой, как Чихиро ждал.

А он - всё-таки - ждал?

Сейджуро дрожит, мокрая ткань липнет к его коже. Его руки обхватывают голую спину Чихиро, всё ещё холодные, но теплее, чем Чихиро ждал от человеческого прикосновения. Нет, конечно, он никогда не ждал - это глупо, опасно, недопустимо…

\- Чихиро, - шепчет Сейджуро ему в губы, не открывая глаз. Чихиро всё ещё чувствует вкус соли, но на этот раз понимает, что по его щеке стекает не морская вода. - Прости меня.

\- Какого чёрта ты извиняешься? - спрашивает Чихиро. Тогда он и понимает, что его участь решена.

 

Из своего укрытия Чихиро смотрит, как врачи уводят Сейджуро - он закутан в одеяла и держит в руках стаканчик с чем-то горячим. Кораблекрушение, как он подслушал, было совершенно внезапным - круизный рейс из Токио попал в редкий и страшный шторм. Обычно зимой такого не бывает, Чихиро знает. Ни зимних круизов, ни зимних штормов.

Раньше люди говорили, что поймать нингё - дурной знак, и проклинали рыбаков, которые поднимали сети с ними на борт корабля. Любого безумца, посмевшего отведать плоти нингё, ждало несчастье. Легенды не говорили о тех, кто отдал своё добровольно. Впрочем, Чихиро догадывается, что ни намерение, ни сопротивление не помогут избежать того, что предначертано.  
Чихиро думает о том, когда Сейджуро поймёт, что же он наделал.

 

Сейджуро не возвращается следующим летом, как и стая Чихиро.

Штормовые волны унесли несколько книг из тайников Чихиро, но на пляже всегда можно найти новые. Вот только Чихиро теперь не приближается к пляжу. Он предпочитает держаться на мелководье на другом краю бухты, подальше от тех мест, где Сейджуро обычно искал его.

Можно уплыть отсюда, как остальной твой народ. Он никогда не вернётся - никогда, после того, что ты с ним сделал.

И всё же он остаётся - до одного осеннего дня.

Чихиро дремлет под выступом скалы, когда его резко будят звуки, доносящиеся сверху - человеческие голоса, все незнакомые, кроме одного.

\- Ты уверен, что это здесь?

\- Да, я уверен.

Он замирает, не издавая ни звука, пока там, наверху, движутся тени. Это мужчины - двое высоких мужчин, которых Чихиро ни разу до этого не видел. У того, что пониже ростом, рыжие волосы - они отражаются в зеркальной поверхности воды. Они не спускаются вниз, чтобы схватить его, затащить в машину и отправить в лабораторию, где в него будут втыкать иглы. Пока нет.

Ты проклял только себя самого, шепчет ликующий голос в его голове. Ты правда думал, что он будет другим, не таким, как остальные? Ты думал, он попробует, каково это - воскреснуть, и не вернётся за всем остальным?

Голоса и шаги звучат всё тише и тише и наконец стихают совсем. Сердце Чихиро бьётся так медленно, что, может, оно и вовсе остановилось. Нужно плыть сейчас, решает он. Прямо сейчас, пока они не вернулись проверить ещё раз. Всё равно он практически невидим, и если быстро…

\- Не двигайся.

\- Надо было оставить тебя тонуть, - бесцветно произносит Чихиро. Он чувствует между рёбрами острие ножа. Один резкий, точный удар - и он не сможет двигаться больше никогда. Сейджуро хорош; наверняка делает это не в первый раз, разве что впервые буквально. - Ты хочешь и на свою мать навлечь проклятие?

\- Не вижу никакого проклятия, Чихиро.

\- Тогда, - Чихиро поднимает руки, бесцельно глядя на раскинувшийся перед ним морской простор. - Ещё увидишь.

 

Его держат в аквариуме в подвале особняка, подальше от внешнего мира. Он узнаёт новые слова - аэрация, синтез, анафилактический шок. Когда приходит Сейджуро, он не смотрит на аквариум - только на людей в белых халатах. Задаёт им вопросы, которые Чихиро не может услышать.

Они очень осторожны в своих намерениях - у него берут кровь совсем нечасто, срезают ткань совсем понемногу. Аквариум большой, рыбу ему дают крупную и свежую. Это, в сущности, неплохое место и неплохая жизнь - для тех, кто не знал другой.

Чихиро смотрит, как они пытаются и терпят неудачу, снова и снова. Он смотрит, как выражение лица Сейджуро становится жёстче, откровенно неприятным, а его взгляд - настолько колючим, что Чихиро удивлён, как врачам удаётся его успокоить. Состояние его матери, узнаёт он, настолько ухудшилось, что последние три дня она провела в коме.

Становится очевидно, что Сейджуро или понимает, или меняет первоначальный план - однажды утром Чихиро просыпается и видит его стоящим перед аквариумом.

\- Ты, - говорит Сейджуро.

\- Да, - отвечает Чихиро, - я.

\- Как ты это сделал, - спрашивает Сейджуро сквозь стекло. Он не поднимается по лестнице, а Чихиро не всплывает на поверхность. - Почему я выжил, а моей матери ничего не помогает?

Чихиро улыбается, показывая острые зубы.

\- Ты разве ещё не понял, чего не хватает?

Глаза у Сейджуро такие яркие, что Чихиро кажется, от одного взгляда в них он вспыхнет огнём. Но ничего не происходит, и они оба молчат, пока Сейджуро не делает шаг вперёд, прижимаясь щекой к стеклу.

\- Чихиро. Ты…

\- Верно, - говорит Чихиро, сам прижимая к стеклу ладони. - Верно, Сейджуро. Пусть её привезут сюда.

 

\- Делайте с ним что хотите, - говорит Сейджуро врачам, увозя свою мать обратно в инвалидном кресле - она дезориентирована, но жива. - Только уберите за собой.

В ту ночь - первую ночь зимы - начинается шторм. Чихиро слышит его даже на дне своего аквариума, где он залечивает раны. С его телом всё не так плохо, как он ожидал, но не так плохо - плохо всё равно.

Впервые за много ночей в комнате только один врач, и то задремавший на своём стуле. Чихиро всё ещё смотрит на него, когда открывается дверь.

\- Чихиро.

Он не отвечает. Поднимает взгляд - Сейджуро смотрит на него с выражением лица, которое он не видел долгие годы. Алые радужки глаз - обе. Чихиро прищуривается.

\- Что, мать твою, тебе нужно.

Сейджуро сглатывает. Он выглядит довольно-таки обеспокоенным, даже виноватым, но разве трудно притвориться виноватым - Чихиро вспоминает просьбу простить, произнесённую тогда на пляже, и что-то в нём скручивается в тугой узел.

\- Я отпущу тебя.

\- Лжёшь. Ты поймал меня, посадил в эту чёртову…

\- Тише, ты его разбудишь, - шипит Сейджуро. Он уже на верху лестницы. Чихиро просто смотрит на него. - За дверью каталка, я отвезу тебя к машине.

Чихиро сдерживает рвущиеся наружу слова, глядя на Сейджуро. В его глазах - искренность, которую Чихиро давно позабыл, нет острых граней того, другого Сейджуро. Это ловушка, подсказывает чутьё, но какой у него выбор? Он тянется к Сейджуро, хватает протянутую руку.

На долю секунды их взгляды встречаются, и у Чихиро мелькает мысль - если сейчас потянуть, я смогу удержать его под водой, пока его красивые глаза не затянутся дымкой, пока эти губы не замолчат навсегда. Никто ничего не услышит. Я успею.

Вместо этого он даёт Сейджуро вытянуть себя из воды:

\- Ну и чего ты ждёшь?

 

Он думает о том, что когда-то ему сказал Лео - месяцы, годы назад. Время и пространство размываются в ничто, пока Сейджуро несёт его к пляжу, а вокруг них хлещет ливень. Как спрятаться, если мы даже не знаем об опасности?

Ты знал, что грядёт, и всё равно ты не сбежал.

\- Я вёл себя как полный идиот, - говорит Чихиро, пока Сейджуро опускает его в воду. Ветер треплет его волосы с такой силой, что разглядеть лицо невозможно, но Чихиро знает, что он слушает. Он вздрагивает, когда чувствует жжение солёной воды на своей коже. - Мне не следовало с тобой говорить. Тебе тоже вообще-то. Говорить с незнакомцем.

\- Мои родители говорили мне никогда не разговаривать с незнакомцами, да.

Сейджуро становится на колени в мягкий песок. Чихиро смотрит на него; они оба совершенно мокрые, но только одному из них это идёт. Он протягивает руку и касается мокрых волос Сейджуро. Думает, как это было бы - тянуть за них, вытянуть с корнем, пустить кровь.

\- Я не прошу простить меня, - начинает Сейджуро.

Его голос едва слышен среди завываний ветра. В нём всё ещё есть что-то опасное. Но теперь, когда исчез тяжкий груз целой жизни в поисках лекарства, Чихиро видит меньше огня и больше воды. Если бы ему оставили время оправиться, он смог бы, непременно оставил бы прошлое позади и двинулся дальше. 

\- В любом случае, я этого не заслуживаю.

В темноте Чихиро не может разобрать цвет его глаз. И вообще, может, это были его видения и ничего больше. Уже не имеет значения, кто такой Сейджуро и как он; важно лишь то, что они здесь, тонут в дожде.

\- У тебя всё только в абсолюте, да?

Сейджуро поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд. Чихиро улыбается, наклоняясь ближе.

\- Если ты думаешь, что, отпустив меня, всё искупил, - шепчет он в ухо Сейджуро, - значит, не знаешь, о чём говорили врачи, пока тебя не было? Знаешь, сколько из них будут охотиться на других таких, как я, когда перестанут служить тебе? Как всем нам теперь придётся скрываться, даже тем, кто ничего не знает, и что скоро мир узнает о нас?

\- Мне наплевать на остальных, - говорит Чихиро, касаясь шеи Сейджуро губами, - Мы были прокляты с самого начала. Но ты…

\- Но я, - говорит Сейджуро, глядя ему в глаза. Дождь струйками стекает по его лицу. Он выглядит - во всех смыслах - потерянным. - Что я могу сделать?

\- Ты, - говорит Чихиро и тянет его за руку, - отправишься со мной.

 

Он не знает, хотел ли этого Сейджуро. Об этом ли он думал, когда был маленьким мальчиком, с тоской смотревшим на море с пляжа. Как только они погружаются в воду, Чихиро слышит, как он захлёбывается, и грубо тянет тело Сейджуро за собой. Он не умеет, но научится.

Порез на руке Чихиро, обвязанный водорослями, уже не кровоточит. Со временем он заживёт, но сейчас им нужно исчезнуть до того, как после шторма приплывут акулы.

Я утону, видит он в глазах Сейджуро, когда их затягивает глубже и глубже. Ты этого хотел от меня?

Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, говорит Чихиро. Слова - взмахи его хвоста, резкими движениями рассекающего воду. И ты не умрёшь. Не здесь, не один, как умер бы я.

Сейджуро смеётся, и из его рта вырываются пузырьки, словно жемчужины. Его глаза не смеются. Когда Чихиро смотрит на него, он снова видит всего лишь четырнадцатилетнего мальчишку, беспомощного, потерянного среди волн. Он улыбается, нежно и надменно, и ждёт, пока Сейджуро нагонит.

Изменилось только одно - алый хвост, раскрывающийся в толще воды, переливчатое пламя, различимое даже в самых далёких глубинах океана.


End file.
